


If Zombies Had Alphas (You'd Be It)

by whatevenisyourdeal



Series: Great Alpha AU [3]
Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: Addison Wells is a Good Friend, F/F, Falling in Love at a Protest, Protests, Willa Lykensen Is Very Gay, Wynter Barkowitz Just Wants Some Food, Yes Really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatevenisyourdeal/pseuds/whatevenisyourdeal
Summary: Willa doesn't know how it had happened. But somehow, she ended up getting a crush on Eliza. Now what was she supposed to do?
Relationships: Willa Lykensen/Eliza Zambie
Series: Great Alpha AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646788
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	If Zombies Had Alphas (You'd Be It)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! I have been meaning to get this one done. Now who wants some fluffy gay fun after the parenting disaster that was our last adventure in this universe?  
> I hope you like this story about Willa and Eliza!

"You know, back when we were isolated in the Forbidden Forest, we didn't have to worry about how long part of a triangle was compared to the other parts of the triangle. We just had to worry about food."  
Willa was tired of math. Apparently, she (and some of the other wolves) needed a tutor, in order to catch up on the things the other students were learning about while the Pack was still stuck in the woods. For Willa, that tutor was Eliza Zambie, who rolled her eyes at the Alpha's complaints.  
"Hey, at least you're getting help with this. And you should be glad you're going to Seabrook High, and not some makeshift classroom in a random basement. Now, back to the Pythagorean Theorem - which is what it's called, by the way - since A squared plus -"  
Willa heard a sniffling noise coming from her right. Turning in that direction, she saw one of the Pack wiping their eyes and nose on a piece of cloth. "Wynter?"  
Eliza also turned towards the girl in question, who noticed the pair and walked up to them.  
"Oh, hey guys. What's up?" Wynter sniffled again.  
"Tutoring," Eliza responded. "Um, is something wrong?"  
"Well, kinda, but since you guys are too busy to-"  
"Wynter," Willa responded before the girl could even finish her sentence, "I am NEVER too busy to help one of my Pack. What's wrong?"  
"Well, if you're sure.... So I was really hungry, like REALLY hungry, and I saw a poster for something called a Six Meat Celebration at a place called Ari's Pizzeria. And I don't know what that is but it sounds delicious, right? So I find this Ari's Pizzeria place, but when I asked about the celebration thing, everyone there ... uh..."  
"Wynter," the Alpha encouraged her friend to speak, "what did they do?"  
"... They said no dogs allowed."  
"THEY WHAT?!?" Willa and Eliza both yelled, standing up out of their chairs.  
"Nobody treats my Pack like that!" Willa declared.  
"Nobody treats ANYONE like that!" Eliza continued, clearly just as mad as Willa. "Let's reschedule this tutoring session, okay? I have a protest to organize." There was righteous fury written on every inch of the zombie's face.  
Willa didn't know why, but she really liked the sight of that.

(This is a line break.)

The protest was going strong. Willa had been one of the first to arrive at the pizzeria that had made her friend cry. She was carrying a sign that Eliza had given her, which read, "I AM NOT A DOG! I AM A WOLF!"  
Things were a lot better for monsters now than they were even just a few weeks ago. (This likely had something to do with Willa's co-Alpha Addison Wells, who, being a monster herself, managed to convince her mother the mayor to relax several unfair laws that she had ended up subject to.) But, as Wynter's story made clear, they still had quite a ways to go.  
Eliza seemed to be a professional protester, if such a thing even existed. That is, she was very skilled at it, and was almost always ready to grab a megaphone and shout an impromptu rhyme about why something needed to change. And she was always - ALWAYS - willing to throw herself into the thick of it for the sake of others.  
Willa could respect that. Willa could respect a lot of things about Eliza, really. Even some things that she had no idea how she noticed, like the determined look in the zombie's eyes when she was trying to hack into something. Or how she -  
Willa shook her head a few times. This was not the time to think about her math tutor! This was the time to get justice for what had happened to Wynter! So Willa held her sign up high, marched in front of the terrible pizzeria, and shouted about how her kind DESERVED to be treated.  
Eventually, someone claiming to be the owner of the pizzeria walked out. She claimed that she didn't have any idea about what happened to Wynter. After a bit of ruckus from the crowd, the owner clarified that she LITERALLY hadn't known. She had been out of town for the past few weeks, and had left her cousin in charge. Today was the first day in a while that the real owner had been there. The fact that she hadn't known about what had happened to Wynter yesterday apparently did NOT say anything good about the cousin's mindset. The owner had promised to never leave the cousin in charge again, and to give the employees that harassed Wynter some serious consequences.  
The crowd cheered! They did it! The people responsible for making Wynter cry were being punished!  
Willa walked up to Eliza once some of the noise had died down. "You were really great up there."  
Eliza shrugged. "I'm just experienced, is all."  
"No really," the werewolf continued, "you took charge like a pro. Maybe as well as I do with the Pack. I mean, if zombies had Alphas ... you'd be it."  
Eliza smiled and bobbed her head, the same way she had when they had first met and Willa had called her smart. (Why was Willa thinking about that?) "Thanks. That means a lot coming from you." Then, the zombie's phone rang. "Oh, that's my mom. I gotta take this." She picked up the phone and walked away. "Yeah mom? Oh, it went great. We won!"  
Willa caught herself staring in the direction Eliza was going. It was odd, really, how often the zombie snuck into the Alpha's thoughts. After all, there didn't seem to be a reason for it. Yes, Eliza was smart, and a great leader, and very attractive, but-  
Oh.  
OH!  
OH NO...  
Willa had found the reason. And it was a CRUSH. She had a CRUSH on Eliza Zambie.  
And they had another tutoring session tomorrow.  
Willa was in trouble.

(Line break again.)

"I think you might be in trouble."  
"Thanks, Addison, but I already figured that part out!"  
The two Alphas were in the Wolf Den, watching over their Pack. Willa had recently returned from the protest, and Addison had asked her how it went. Somehow, that had led to the conversation they were now having.  
"Sorry, I guess that wasn't very helpful," the white haired wolf said. "So are you going to ask her out?"  
"That is also not helpful."  
"Willa, you JUST said that you had a crush on her! Asking her out is kinda the obvious next step!"  
"I don't even think she LIKES girls!"  
Addison blinked in confusion. "Where did you get that idea?"  
"Remember that cheer practice that you roped the whole Pack into?" Upon getting a nod, Willa continued, "A bunch of us saw her walk in and heard her calling my brother hot! And nice smelling, for some reason? Like, no he isn't, he smells like he fell into-"  
"WILLA! Focus!" When Willa was focusing, Addison said, "Eliza's bi, Willa. She likes boys AND she likes girls. Actually, I'm pretty sure she was dating Lacey for a while before you started coming to Seabrook High."  
Lacey? Where had Willa heard that name before - wait. "That human girl in the overly sparkly outfit who kept hogging the Peanut Butter N Bones?"  
Addison giggled. "Yep!"  
WOW. Now Willa was questioning the zombie's taste. Then she briefly wondered what it would say about the Alpha if Eliza WAS into her. Which would be great! But still.  
Willa heard a giggle behind her. Had she said any of that aloud?  
"Yes, you did," came the reply from the Great Alpha. "And I thought it was adorable."  
"Wha- I am not adorable! I am a tough, fearless Alpha Wolf!"  
"Who said you couldn't be both?"  
"Well, I guess I can't argue with that. I mean, you seem to manage it fine."  
"Aww, thanks! Now, back to the matter at hand, just go ask Eliza out already! What do you have to lose?"  
"Any chance of her looking in my direction?"  
"Clearly, you need to learn a little more about Eliza. She doesn't act like that. Heck, she even still talks to Lacey sometimes, and them being a couple did NOT end well."  
"Why, what happened?"  
Addison seemed to hesitate before replying, "That's their business."  
Fair enough, Willa supposed. But she still didn't know what to do. Was dating a zombie different from dating a werewolf? Was there anything specific that zombies liked to do on dates? Was there anything they COULDN'T do?  
It then occurred to Willa that her co-Alpha was herself dating a zombie and would probably know these things.  
"Uh, got any pointers?"  
The Great Alpha giggled, and started to help Willa plan.

(Another line break.)

"Is everything okay, Willa?" Eliza asked, near the end of the tutoring session. "You seem really distracted right now."  
It was true, Willa hadn't been paying much attention to the actual lesson. But that was because she was trying to work up the courage to ask the zombie out. She didn't know why she had to do that. Normally, if Willa Lykensen wanted to do something, she just did it! But this was different for some reason.  
"Actually, I do have something on my mind right now," the Alpha admitted.  
"Really?" Eliza sounded concerned. "What is it?"  
Willa managed to tell her, "You."  
"M-me?" Now the zombie girl seemed flustered.  
"Yeah," Willa said, "you." Then, gathering every bit of courage she had, she asked, "Do you wanna go out with me?"  
"You're asking me out?"  
"Uh, yeah, I'm asking you out. I mean, you're great, Eliza. You're smart, and a strong leader, and if I'm being honest, really nice to look at. So maybe we can go on a date if you want to... I know you can't go swimming because of the big electric thing on your arm, which is a little disappointing because I love swimming, but there's plenty of other stuff that we can do. Maybe we could go to one of those Zombie Mashes that Addison mentioned. If you even still have a place for those after the power plant got destroyed-"  
"Willa, you're rambling," Eliza finally said. "... You really put some thought into this, didn't you?"  
"Well, I just wanted everything to be perfect. I even asked Addison for advice on what to do!"  
"Wait, Addy knew about this?" Upon getting a nod, Eliza seemed to realize something. "So THAT'S why she's been acting so weird around me today! She didn't want to mess this up for you!"  
"I don't think you answered my question, Eliza. So I think I'm gonna ask again.... Do you want to go out with me?"  
Eliza smiled. She bobbed her head, clearly flattered. And then she said, "Yes, Willa. I would love to go out with you."

(Line break one more time.)

As it turned out, there WAS somewhere they could have a Zombie Mash. Eliza took Willa to a huge yard (apparently it used to be a football field) where a bunch of cool equipment was set up. Eliza claimed it would be great as long as it didn't rain.  
The Alpha was having a great time. She had a little trouble keeping up with the dance moves, but it seemed Eliza was a good teacher for this as well. The two shared several dances together, until they had tired themselves out.  
"Wow, that was amazing!" Willa exclaimed.  
"Yeah," said Eliza, "it took me a while to get this place all set up for a Mash. I guess I finished just in time for you to ask me out."  
"Wait, YOU set this up?"  
"Well, I organized it, anyway. Told people what to do and stuff."  
"And you did a great job. Like I said before, if zombies had Alphas, you'd be it."  
"Well, this particular zombie actually DOES have an Alpha."  
"Oh, ha ha...."

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you guys think? I mean, if I know one of my regular commenters (looking at you, nadiahilkerfan) they're going to praise this fic to high heaven, but did the rest of you think it was good? Do you have any ideas for other stories in this universe?  
> See you next story!


End file.
